


A Panther's Desire

by intenzity9



Series: Ren Amamiya x Ann Takamaki One-Shots [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Promises, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spooning, Teen Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9
Summary: As their reunion ends after saving Japan again in the summer, the Phantom Thieves disband once more and are ready to return to their respective businesses. However, Ren and Ann meet up one last time and make some private time for each other as a secret couple.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann
Series: Ren Amamiya x Ann Takamaki One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030611
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	A Panther's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. This is clearly the Smut One-shot of Ren x Ann.
> 
> In all honesty, Ann gets sexualized the most due to the amount of sex appeal that oozes from her. Maybe it's the Western stereotype, maybe it's not. Either way, Ann is a bombshell to die for.
> 
> Now since by the end of P5 Scramble that Ann is still 17 and Ren is either 17 or 18 (for fuck's sake, Atlus, just give the protagonists their birthdays!) at that point, so I tagged "Underaged" just in case Ren is still 17.
> 
> With that said, enjoy!

After saving Japan again in what could have been their Metaverse-free summer vacation, Ren and the Phantom Thieves celebrate one last time before disbanding again. As Ren prepped his things up from the RV and prepared to check in to a hotel, he notices Ann messaging him.

_If you're still in Tokyo, mind if we can meet up in my condominium?_

Ren smirked as he loved how secretive Ann has been with their relationship, especially from Morgana.

_Sure. Want me to go there now?_

_Yes, please. And let Mona stay with Futaba for a bit._

Ren then looked at Morgana and Futaba before flashing his signature Joker grin.

"Oh, Futaba." He somewhat sung. "I have an old friend who wants to see me here in Tokyo before I leave. Mind if you can keep an eye on Mona?"

"Mona-sitting again? Oh, well." Futaba groaned as she scooped Morgana off the ground. "Come on, kitty. We got another FPS Co-op to rant and taunt."

Morgana groaned in annoyance as he saw Ren wave them goodbye. Ren then immediately grabbed his bags and took the train to Nakano, where he saw Ann drinking a milkshake near her condominium.

"Hey! Over here!" Ann waved her hand to catch his attention.

"Hey, sexy." Ren mused as he pecked her in the lips.

"Finally... time for ourselves." Ann snaked a finger onto his belt.

"Already?" Ren teased with a smirk.

"Of course. I wanna relive our steamy adventures from before, you know." Ann said as she winked.

"When was the last time we did it?"

"Probably during White Day. It kinda sucked that Sumire caught us and ran off."

"At least she kept quiet." Ren chuckled.

"She apologized, right? I kinda owe her an apology now." She lamented.

"Don't worry," Ren kissed her cheek, "she promises not to tell everyone."

Ann then finished her milkshake and shook the keys. "Come now. Our throne awaits."

As soon as Ren and Ann arrive in her condo, they did not waste time to lock the door and lock their lips onto each other. His hands caressed her legs that wrap around his waist while her arms slung onto his neck for the full make out. As they withdraw and gasp for air, Ann giggled at how red Ren was.

"Just like old times, huh?" She slyly smiled.

"Yeah. But wanna know what's gonna be different this time?" Ren returned the smile.

"Hmm... might as well tell me, tiger." Ann teased as she slid her hand under Ren's shirt and felt his chest.

"It's all-out raunchy time, Panther." Ren growled as he dug his lips and teeth onto Ann's neck to mark her well.

"Someone's eager today." Ann scratched his chest in response as she moaned a bit from the hickeys Ren is leaving on her neck and shoulder.

Ren then began tracing his tongue from her shoulder to her neck until he reached her ear and whispered, "I'll let you feel all of me today."

Ann shivered at the sound of his baritone and slowly removed his shirt to show off his ripped body while he was busy making her feel good. She raised her arms in the air as he grabbed her shirts and took it off her slim, white body.

"Now we're even." Ann murmured while Ren flashed a mischievous grin.

"Not quite," he then unhooked her bra to flash her lovely breasts, one of the few things that made Ann gain a large amount of sex appeal, "Hasn't grown bigger."

"Sh-Shut up!" Ann blushed as she covered her bare tits, "If you don't like them, why bother- Ah!"

Her words were cut off as she felt two hands grope both her breasts under her arm. Ren then leaned onto Ann from behind as the blonde grabbed his head and guided one of his hands lower.

"I'll have this baby. You take care of me down there."

Ren's hand slipped under her denim shorts to feel the thin fabric coating her wet entrance. Ren gave Ann another hickey before nipping her ear.

"Someone's quite eager for immediate insertion."

"Oh, hush it."

The two then passionately kissed again until Ann felt her shorts drop to her ankles. Their tongues danced inside their mouths as she turned and unbuckled his belt to take his pants off.

"You're eager, too." She smirked as she saw the bulge forming underneath his underwear. The two removed their footwear and went straight to her room for more.

Ann locked the door again as she goes on top of Ren for more kissing. Straddling and grinding on him, Ann growled with lust as she felt Ren begin trailing off from her lips to her chest.

"Go ahead. Do what you want to do with me." She smirked before letting out a sharp gasp upon feeling Ren biting her left nipple while he pinches her right nipple. Ren's tongue danced around her nipple as she bit her lip and covered her mouth with her hand before he switches nipples to please, making her whimper in pleasure. The moment he sucked her nipple and took half of her breast into his mouth, Ann gave up stifling her moans and cried out loud as he submitted to the feeling.

"Mmmmm... that's so damn good." She let out as she quickened her pace in grinding him. Unsure if it'll be her letting out her orgasmic end or he will stain his own underwear, Ann held onto his head and made him dig in to her boobs as she began moaning dirty.

"Yes, baby! Eat up my boobs! I know you miss having them on your mouth badly!"

She lets out a sharp cry as Ren felt his underwear getting wet.

"Welp. You came already." Ren teased.

"Shut up! My turn to please you, Ren."

Getting off him and removing her panties to expose a perfectly bald pussy, Ren watched her kneel in front of him with glee.

"I'm so gonna-" Ann's words were cut off after she removed his underwear, allowing his huge cock to swing out. Wide-eyed, Ann glared at him. "You didn't fuck any girls in your hometown, right?"

"Nope." Ren replied.

"Or use Viagra, for that matter?"

"Ann, I haven't fucked anyone or used supplements. I swear on my life." Ren defended himself.

"Fine." Rolling her eyes, Ann placed her hands on his thighs as she began kissing the tip of his cock and licking it from tip to balls. Hearing him grunt was music to her ears as she sucked both of his balls at the same time, making him grunt and moan a bit. She then licked her way back to the top before sucking on the head of his member.

"Last I checked, you were around 5 1/2 inches back on White Day. Since when did you become a 7?"

Ren looked at her swirling her tongue all over his dick and replied carefully.

"I kinda jerk off to your photos a lot. Especially when you send me nudes from time to time."

Ann shrugged as she then took him in to her mouth, nearly gagging in the process. She carefully bobbed her head as she blew him, making her tongue dance around his shaft from the inside. The feeling made Ren's knees tremble as he gripped her bed hard while she did the sloppiest yet sexiest blowjob she has ever given to him.

"Mmmm... I miss eating your cock so much." Ann spoke in a brief pause before diving her head back to the penis she so admired. Forcing herself to choke on his dick this time, Ann lets out a few tears as she bobbed her head while the tip poked her uvula. Ren, however, was already scrunching his face and grunted louder than usual.

"Ann, I-"

She wagged her finger in front of him, making it clear that she doesn't want it in her mouth. Ren held on a little longer until Ann removed his dick from her mouth and gasped for air, leaving a trail of saliva on his shaft as he unloaded onto her chest and face.

"Ah, that's better." She chimed before laying down next to him.

"I'm guessing it's my turn then." Ren mused as he knelt before her. Ann sat up and opened her leg to show the glistening wet sex for him to kiss.

"Go ahead."

She moaned immediately as Ren kissed her pussy and licked it slowly as he caressed her bare thighs. His tongue would touch her throbbing clit, but he'd rather tease it with flicks instead of directly engaging it. He hears her whimper as he slipped his tongue inside her pussy and began lapping it. Ann's knees trembled more than Ren's as she watched him eat her out and moaned loud.

"Ohhh, yes! Oh, right there! That feels fucking good..."

Ann held Ren's head as she steadied him for another lewd selfie.

"Another one for the album." She spoke as she winked in the camera with her cum-covered face.

"You're not trying to sell those photos, right?" Ren wondered.

"Back to licking, cowboy! And no, I am not showing our pics to anyone!" Ann defended herself but forgot about Futaba's hacking habit after Ren mumbled about it. "Shit."

Ren then decided to attack her clit now by biting it and licking it rapidly, forcing a sharp cry and a series of Ann's loudest moans as her body arched forward and her head whipped back. Ann started caressing her own breasts as Ren continued pleasing her cunt until she began to taste different.

"I'm close, Ren! Keep going!"

Ann slammed her body back to the bed as Ren licked faster and sucked her clit hard, causing her to finally climax and cum on his face.

"Never thought you'd squirt and ooze at the same time." Ren stated as he wiped the cum off his face and licked a bit of her oozing jizz.

"Y-Yeah..." Ann panted as she immediately lifted her legs and held her knees in the air. Ren then jacks off a bit to keep his dick erect as Ann blushed.

"Something wrong?"

"Um...." She blushed further until she finally spoke. "I want you to mark me."

"Are the hickeys not enough?" He asked as he passed some tissues to Ann.

"No! They're sexy and great, but..." She wiped her face clean before groaning in defeat. "I want you to make me pregnant!"

Ren looked at her with concern. "You sure? But what about your modelling and all?"

"My mom had me when she was still in college. She was 19 while my dad was 24, so me getting pregnant at 18 isn't any different."

"But you're still in high school though."

"I had a classmate who got pregnant at 16. She had her parents watch the baby when she attends school."

Though Ann is trying to convince him to give her a baby, Ren had to make sure she really knows what she's doing. He carefully slipped his cock in her pussy to ready up their first round.

"It'll be hard without me helping you take care of the child."

"I can manage for a bit. I mean, we're doing this on the first day of September, and-"

"Which is the first month of school for Westerners, right?"

"Ren, just please make me pregnant."

Sighing in defeat before giving a soft smile, Ren then began to give gentle thrusts to Ann as he lets her legs cling onto his shoulders. "Okay then."

Ann felt his thick member grooving along her vaginal walls and moaned softly. Her eyes rolled with lustful pleasure as she felt the tip touch her womb with ease.

"Ohhhhhhh yeeeeeeeaaahhhh...." She gave a moan that was supposed to be during hardcore sex. "I need dick..."

"I'm right here." Ren replied as he leaned forward and kissed her lips before trailing to her breasts.

"Thank God I refused Kamoshida's advances on me... I wouldn't be feeling this good dick in me if he did."

Ren furrowed his brows and gave a hard thrust, going deeper in Ann in the process. She yelped in response, knowing she said something bad.

"S-Sorry... I didn't-"

"I know, Ann. It's fine."

His deep voice calmed her down as she moaned softly again as he sped up. Ren decided to take the initiative of pushing himself forward towards Ann's face and fucked her hard.

"Wa-wa-wa-wait, R-R-R-R-R-Ren! I-I-I-I-I feel g-g-g-gooooooood...."

Ann couldn't help but whimper and moan and cry at how hard Ren went as her vagina was getting ravaged. Ren slowly licked her calves to tickle her in the middle of hard sex, making Ann quiver as she felt his dick twitching.

"Give it to me, Ren! Give me all your seeds! I wanna coat you with my cream while you give me a baby!"

Ren grunted as he went faster and deeper until both of them moaned at the climactic end. Ann looked at Ren and kissed him before he pulled out his creamed penis out of her vagina to reveal a thick load oozing out of her.

"One down, four to go." Ren mischievously grinned, shocking Ann.

"Wait, what?!"

He then turned Ann to the side and slipped his cock back inside her as he laid behind her. Lifting her leg up in the spooning position, Ren ravaged Ann again in another round of hardcore sex.

"W-Wait! I'm still too sens-sens-sensitive from earlier!"

Ann's pleas were deafened as the sound of skin smacking onto each other placed Ann back to the euphoric aura and made her hornier. She reached down to her clit and rubbed it quickly while feeling his meat pumping in and out of her snatch.

"It feels good?" Ann nodded her head at Ren's question.

"Why are you so good with this position, babe?" Ann asked him as she began to drool and moan.

"It's because of you." Ren replied as he went harder inside her. Ann grabbed his head and did French kissing on him while she played with herself in the middle of copulation.

"I swear that every time we kiss during sex, it gets better in the feeling of it." Ann chuckled as she moaned loud. Ren watched his blonde bombshell of a girlfriend with glee as he groped her to make things steamier. The sensitive touch of their sexes began to tingle further as they are close to unloading again.

"Already? Damnit." Ann hissed as she came while Ren was still thrusting.

"You sure are coming quickly."

"Shut up and fuck me more."

Ren teased her by slowing down a bit, earning an angry expression from her before she changed it to a surprised yet sexual expression when he sped up with full force. It was then that he fired more of his sperm inside her, oozing her entirely as the result overflowed upon pulling out.

"H-Hey, Ren? Can we take a break for five minutes?" Ann waved her hand as she took her breath.

"S-Sure. My knees were hurting already."

The two laid down next to each other, sweaty and smelled of hot sex.

Five minutes have passed, and Ann saw Ren nearly napping. She smiled as she jerked his semi-erect dick.

"You're not going limp just yet, mister!"

"A-Ann?"

He then realized that Ann was already up for a few more rounds as she squatted on top of his crotch and raised his dick up before slowly sitting on it.

"Oh, shit... Oh, shiiiiit....." She cursed as she lets her pussy take his entire dick again. She grinds on him momentarily to let the shape form inside her again.

"I can feel you more with this position. And it was a good idea we're doing this position right now."

"Why? Coz you'll scream bloody murder while bouncing?"

"Fuck you." Ann scoffed. "You want anyone outside LeBlanc to know that a blonde girl is bouncing for no reason in the attic?"

"Futaba literally spies on us having sex. If anything, Morgana caught her masturbating to us and-"

"WAIT, SHE WHAT!?" Ann was unhappy from hearing that, and began bouncing on his dick hard with her hands on his chest.

"Ow! Ann! Hey-"

His complaints were halted by a seductive kiss from his girlfriend as she grinds faster than usual before shifting back to bouncing.

"This is a way better position for someone like me." Ann whispered in his ear as she picked her pace up. Ren held her hips as she rocked him between very fast, moderately fast, or slow grinds. The blonde closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she moaned while caressing her beau's chest, and Ren smirked as he caressed her bosom with gentle touches. She detected his soft hands squeezing her nicely and smiled as she opened her mouth for her moans to be more audible, which is music to Ren's ears.

"Oh, I wish I could ride you all day," Ann hummed, "I just wanna make you pierce my womb all the time."

Ren chuckled as he made an attempt to amuse her. "As if I don't do that all the time."

"When we do piledriver or doggy. But this... this feels new and different."

Her response was erotic as her mouth gaped wider as she bounced again. With his shaft being held onto by her vaginal walls, Ren can feel the length growing a bit due to the muscle tension in their loins. But all that was gonna fade as he felt himself twitch and her cunt tightening.

"A-Ann, I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too..." Ann's voice was lower than usual as she forced a huge cry. Despite her orgasm, she still kept grinding onto him until he unloaded his seed into her again. She gets off of him and lays down with another fountain of cum leaking from her pussy.

"We gotta tell Futaba to stop spying on us." Ann huffed.

"If anything, Morgana broke his promise of not telling anyone of her dirty habit." Ren tried to give better news.

Ann then stood up and pecked his cheek. "Round four?"

"On your knees then, Panther."

Ann purred at the mention of her codename. "Yes, Joker."

Ann then went down on all fours as she twerked to give the go signal. Ren smacked her butt hard, hearing a yelp from her without getting scolded.

"Hurry it up. I want round five with us in the shower." Ann demanded.

"Chill, Ann. What's the rush?"

"Uh, you going home by tomorrow or later tonight?"

Ren sighed at the reminder, but shrugged it off. "I'll just head back home the next day. Not like my parents cared anyway."

Ann frowned for a sec and glanced at Ren, who was already inserting himself in her.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I'll wait for your proposal this December. Then we'll be together after you graduate by March."

Ren smiled as he began banging her in doggy style. Ann moaned again, but on a lower sound to avoid straining her voice after the numerous times she screeched with pleasure. Once again, the sound of skin smacking onto each other were music to their ears as the frizzy-haired teen sped up while leaning forward to caress her boobs again and leave hickeys on her back.

"H-Hey..." Ann's voice was now shaky. "Easy on the hickeys, alright?"

"You had every chance to leave hickeys on me, Ann." Ren looked at her quizzically.

"I'll do that during the shower and before we sleep."

He then nods in agreement as his hands traveled back to her hips as he then went harder in his pumps. Ann bit her lip as she shuts her eyes to feel the erotic pleasing of his cock in her pussy for the fourth time of the day. Her arms and legs began to tremble, causing her to give up on all fours and drop her upper body down to the bed. With how she is looking, Ren took the chance and crouched a bit to adjust to her elevated ass and slapped it hard to begin hardcore fucking.

"Ow, ow, ow! R-R-Ren, slow d-d-d-down..."

Her pleas were mute to him as he continued to thrash her insides with his erection. Ann felt it too much and stuck her tongue out while rolling her eyes upward.

"Yes, yes, yes, yeaaaaaaaaah! Fuck me more, baby! I want to feel you more and more and more, mi amor!"

Ren laughed at how she suddenly shifted to another language during his hard and deep penetration. Ann pushed herself back a bit to let Ren's cock tip pierce her full womb again.

"Break it, Ren! Break it like how you break the Shadows in Mementos!" Ann growled dirty as Ren looked at her in confusion.

"That's something Haru would say if she had a boyfriend."

Ann looked back at Ren and chuckled. "I doubt her boyfriend would last her."

Ren then gave power thrusts that put 1/4 of his dick in her womb, making Ann tear up in both pain and pleasure.

"That hurts, damnit!"

"Sorry! You did tell me to break you." Ren answered sheepishly in his apology.

"Not literally!"

Ren withdrew slowly and carefully before thrusting onto her again, noticing how she never bled at the very deep penetration. He eyed her cabinet and used his Third Eye, spotting a nine-inch dildo hidden behind some cosmetics. He shook his head and continued to fuck her good.

"Ren, I-"

"Go ahead. You know how this ends."

Ann rolled her eyes again and moaned as she felt her cunt pulsating from the orgasm while Ren sped up until he reached his climax. He quickly pulled to witness another waterfall of semen and pussy juice.

"So... Round five in the shower?"

Round five wasn't that long, however, as Ren and Ann spent most of the time kissing and caressing their bodies before doing a quickie on Ann's shower and then on her sink. Both were apparently tired to continue and went immediately to bed naked. Ignoring the blankets, Ann grabbed Ren's arm and had her cuddle her bare naked body to feel his warmth.

"You feel warm, babe." Ann smiled as she said those words.

"You too, Ann," Ren replied as he kissed her forehead, "Should I propose now or wanna wait until I get an engagement ring?"

"Your choice, Ren."

Ren chuckled as he cuddled her tight.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Ann replied as she kissed him, "and thank you for spending time with me here."

"Anything for my future wife."

_Four months later..._

Ren traveled back to Tokyo after four months and picks up Ann in the airport, who already sports a baby bump. After giving their greetings and kisses, they went straight for LeBlanc.

"I'm glad your parents were fine with you being pregnant."

"Toldja so."

"Though I have a bad feeling Morgana is not happy."

"Where did you leave Morgana?"

"He got impatient for food, so he scurried off to Futaba's house for some tuna."

Ann laughed as the two stopped in front of the cafe.

"Ready?" Ren asked, with Ann smiling in response.

"I'm ready, my dear fiancee."

As they opened the door...

"Surpri-WHAT THE EFF!?" Ryuji's greeting was halted at the sight of Ann's bump.

"LADY ANN! What happened to you!?" Morgana pounced off the booth and eyed her up and down.

"Ann, what is the meaning of your stomach?" Yusuke framed her with his fingers.

"Please tell me you aren't pregnant..." Makoto sighed in disbelief.

"S-Senpai! Are you the father?!" Sumire broke the ice and the secrecy, causing the reactions to increase.

"WHAT!?" Futaba's eyes widened in bafflement.

"I should have known..." Yusuke shook his head while clapping, unsure what to feel.

"No... Ren, why?" Morgana felt the betrayal as Haru picked him up.

"I'm sorry, Mona-chan."

"Kid... ah, never mind. Futaba is still underaged to hear what I'm about to say." Sojiro chuckled as he looked at his ginger-haired adopted daughter.

"What does that mean, Sojiro!?"

Ren and Ann laughed as they only told them it's a long story.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. It was too much smut (?) or something. Maybe I should read some doujins or whatever to try to improve the handling of the smut.
> 
> Regardless, I'm pretty sure Ren and Ann would be 18 already by the end of this one-shot. And with Ann's connections as well as Ren's, they won't be having a problem with raising their kid in the future. (Though if there is something off, do comment so I can take a look at it.)
> 
> Anyways, up next would be a Humor one-shot. But I gotta figure out how to shoot a perfect shot with the Humor, since it is a Ren x Ann pairing and the only way to make the one-shot fit the theme is adding either Futaba, Morgana, Ryuji, Shiho, or all of the above.
> 
> If y'all want the Romance one-shot, just click on the "Ren Amamiya x Ann Takamaki One-shots" link in this fic to see how I handled the romance of Le Mat and Le Amoreux! Until next time!


End file.
